


Angel

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gay Conversion Camp, M/M, conversion therapy, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco finds a friend in the midst of a gay conversion camp, maybe a little more than a friend.Unedited*





	Angel

Draco leaned against the car window, his blonde hair disheveled and his eyes sunken. He was tired, exhausted. He was weak. Unable to argue anymore, to plead his case. Unable to prevent his fate any longer. They arrived at the camp and it looked normal, it didn't look like a torture chamber. Except inside the emotional torment of those inside was enough to drag the strongest of warriors down. They took his bags and searched it for contraband, told him to make his bed as they took away his 'sinful' t-shirts. The bedding was grey, colorless, boring. Just as depressing as the building he would reside in for the next god knows how many months. His parents chose this conversion therapy as it was seen as the most effective, that and he wouldn't be physically harmed. At least that's what the leaflet said. The bruises he had seen on the girls in the kitchen said otherwise. The walls were painted mockingly yellow, as if a color so happy belonged in a hell such as this.

His roommate came in soon after. A skinny looking boy called Harry. His hair was a rats nest upon his head and his knuckles were purple. His eyes, sunken like Draco's, were a beautiful shade of green that shone through the sickly look his face was drowning in. Harry's side of the room was a lot more decorated than Draco's, there was a couple christian approved band posters as well as landscape painting which had his name signed in the corner. Everything was pinned to the wall chaotically, nothing really having a place. Harry told him he had been there for seven months and was going to be stuck there until he was 'better'. Even in his feeble state he refused to submit to the leaders of the camp, in fact he was unapologetically himself. Under his mattress were pictures of attractive men as well as items that were considered contraband. He had managed to keep a bottle of vodka under there without it looking to lumpy plus a couple of packs of cigarettes. 'Hope you're better than my last roommate' Harry said as soon as he met Draco 'He was to wrapped up in religion to accept he liked dudes'.

Dinner was an awkward affair, everyone was too worn out to make actual conversation so all that was said was idle small talk. Draco was asked were he was from and how old he was whilst Harry kept giving him teasing looks. Draco was unsure if they were looks out of boredom or Harry was actually hinting at something. Not that after a couple of hours was the right time to hint at anything. Though with the scarce amount of entertainment at the camp Draco was considering playing along with Harry's deadly game. The dining room was filled with bruises and scars, black eyes and pale faces. It was more like a room full of corpses than humans. They were given a basic meal of chicken, potatoes and peas with a glass of water, desert being apple pie and custard. It was clear that desert privileges had been taken from the majority of camp as Draco could only see a couple of others with a bowl in front of them.

Harry and Draco sat with a pack of cards for after-dinner-freetime. Playing games of snap that didn't quite work and games of rummy which Harry always seemed to win. A record played eerily in the silence of the room, music that had to of come from the late 40's early 50's. Others had books, some colored and the rest played games with each other. There was about 17 of them all together, teens in a place for the sick when they were all one, at least they were before the went there. Draco found out that Harry was thrown in there because he was found fucking the schools golden boy in the back of a truck, his aunt and uncle wren't pleased to say the least. He was such as special case they got a discount on the fees.

When they retired to bed that night Draco welcomed the uncomfortable mattress, not caring that it felt like knives were stabbing his back.  
'How's your first day newbie?' asked Harry  
'Fucking depressing' Draco let out a hollow laugh  
'Don't let Sister hear you say that, she'll hang you by your toes'  
'At least my face might get some color then'

Conversation flowed so evenly between the two boys, they were more like old friends than strangers. Old friends that found each other attractive.

'We get a free day tomorrow. Want to get pissed in the woods?' Harry suggested  
'Sure as long as we keep out of trouble'  
'Do you like desert that much?' Harry joked  
'No, but I already look dead. No need for me to be black and blue too'

They left the chatter at that, letting their eyes close as their backs were punished by the sharp springs that pushed through the mattress cover. The pain didn't stop Draco from sleeping, in fact he had to be woken up the next morning by a camp leader. Harry laughed as cold water was poured over Draco's log of a body, a measure only used on those refusing to budge. He was made to clean up his sheets, and remake his soaked bed leaving him in a sour mood. He pulled on a baggy hoodie and jeans, towel dried his wet hair.

'You need a better body clock mate' Harry chuckled  
'Maybe an alarm clock would do'

Breakfast wasn't organized like dinner, you made you're own food and ate it before tidying up after yourself. The kitchen was cluttered with zombie-like teens toasting bread and during cereal. Outside was cloudy, the grass glazed with a morning due. Harry filled two water bottle with vodka and shoved a pack of cigarettes his waistband. He told the leaders that they were going on a walk around the surrounding woods, giving Draco a feel for the area. He lied smoothly, a repeated offense. They walked for a little until they were out of hearing distance before striking up conversation once again.

'Why are you here then? You know why I am, I think it's time for you to spill'  
'My best mate snitched, I trusted him to much' Draco replied anger lacing his words like poison 'He seemed so genuine as well, ya know? The next day I'm in a screaming match with my father about which way the door swings'  
'That's shit' Harry says talking a swig from his bottle.

Harry was clearly experience in the art of drinking, not flinching at the burn as it glided down his throat.

'Jesus man, that's a skill'  
'A dangerous one, my tolerance is pretty good though'  
'Can't be good enough to save you from a hangover if you finish that'  
'Hell no'

It took five minutes for them to reach the perimeter of the dense woods, there was a clear path but Harry made sure not to stick to it. The walked further into the depths of the woods, farther into obscurity.

'Why don't you just leave?' asked Draco  
'And go where? I don't have any place to go'  
'Anywhere, freedom is freedom'

Harry led him to a clearing where the set down the towel the had brought with them. It was surrounded by tall trees and wildflowers. They took turns swigging from the first of the two bottles, sharing seemed more fitting considering Draco knew his tolerance was shit. 3/4 through the first bottle Harry lit a cigarette, passing it to Draco who spluttered everywhere before passing it back to Harry.  
'Guessing it's your first time?'   
'No shit' Draco coughed his words slowly slurring   
'Draco have you done anything bad? Like ever?'  
'What do you consider bad?'  
'Let me rephrase that, not bad but against your parents. You're gay right, so have you kissed anyone, fucked anyone?'  
'No' Draco said his face going red with embarrassment  
'God you're innocent, I'd love to ruin you'  
'Ruin me?' Draco hesitated struggling to find words  
'It's harder to resist with those grey eyes, such angelic looking eyes, I would've killed for you instead of that jock bastard'  
Both boys had blurred perception due to the alcohol, the bottles slowly becoming empty.  
'We're are going to get murdered for this' Draco let out a soft laugh  
'Who cares?' Yelled Harry 'We only live one right, fuck everyone'  
'Yeah!' Draco agreed punching the air his distant composure had disappeared

Harry swayed for a bit before falling on top of Draco, leaning against his chest. Draco's breath hitched in his throat has Harry's face inched closer to his neck.

'I wish I could mark you, let everyone know that you aren't innocent anymore. But you'd get beat for that shit' Harry voice brushed against his ear 'Maybe we can pretend you fell into a tree, with your neck'  
'T-that's a little unrealistic' Draco choked out  
'Just a little' winked Harry 'I doubt, they'd be bothered if you came back with swollen lips,we can say you got stung by a wasp'  
'On the lips?' Draco questioned  
'On the lips' Harry said pressing his against Draco's

It was a weird feeling, one of which that Draco hadn't felt before. It wasn't bad by any stretch in fact Harry was an exceptional kisser. Draco hands reached into Harry's messy hair unknotting it as he ran his slim hands through. Harry's hands had found there way's around Draco's face as he straddled his waist. They pulled apart from the clumsy kiss breathless. Draco's eyes were glossed over in a daze, the taste of Harry and vodka still on his plump lips.

'Not so innocent anymore angel'   
'I guess not'


End file.
